LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND
by Aira Aura
Summary: Rikuo already married with Yura and have a daughter named Kuroshi Nura. Being 1/5 yokai is not of her concern at all. She have fun with her life being 3 different personality, making the whole people in Nura Gumi having a headache. Until one day, she found a human girl lying in front of her house wounded and without memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Me : H.. Hi there. It's me Aira Aura. You can just call me Aira. Errr. . .**

**Kitty : *hold Aira's hand* Ganbatte. .**

**Me : *inhale/exhale* This going to be my 5th story and my first Nurarihyon no Mago FanFic. Well, the reason why I want to write this story is for . . Emmnnn . . . How should I said this. .**

**Kitty : Maa. .maa. . Don't be too nervous Aira.**

**Me : *gulp* Well. . I originally want to write this myself. But. . Then I thought. . Maybe I should ask Kuroshi to help me. Since I don't really understand her personality. . And also because she always there for me when I need it. In fact she also read me a bed time story. "giggle***

**Kitty : Soo .. This FanFic is our combination of idea. Since I'm the protagonist in this story.**

**Me : Just think this as our friendship present from me. . I guess. .**

**Kitty : Ok! Move on with the story!**

**Me : This is disclaimer. The manga/anime/characters of Nurarihyon no Mago is not ours but belong to Shiiba Hiroshi-sensei. If it's really ours. . I don't know what chaos will happen.**

* * *

**LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Six years later after the battle with Nue was over, Rikuo married with Yura Keikain. They had never thought that they would love each other and getting married by the age of 19. At first, everybody in Nura Gumi protest except for Nurarihyon and Wakana. But when they look at their determined Rikuo when he declared he wanted to marry with Yura, they just agreed with their Sandaimei. Yura has already gotten the permission from all the Keikain family, thanks to Hidemoto. He complaint to other onmyouji that Nura always help them to exorcist dangerous yokai and almost die during the fight with Nue. They can't say anything about it against their legendary onmyouji. Ryuuji just give the green light to her and she was really happy.

Their marriage was very lively. Their friends all present and also with the commotion brought by all yokai in Nura Gumi. Yura had to refrain herself from destroying the yokai, that making the fuss because she will be a part of the Nura family member and become, Yura Nura. Yuki-Onna, Tsurara was very happy when Rikuo and Yura had legally become husband and wife. Before this, she and Yura always argue but gradually becoming friends ever since they work together to save humanity long ago. Kana, Kiyotsugu, Tori, Maki, Shima, all congratulate them. Nurarihyon only smirk at the sight of his grandson marrying his generation's old friend, Hidemoto Keikain, granddaughter.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

On the sakura tree branches there are a figure of person looking to the scenery of the city. The night is beautiful and quiet causes the figure stunned. His silver hair on top and black hair on the bottom, wave gently when the wind blows. His crimson red eyes seem soft towards the sky. Reverie stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

"Rikuo", a short black haired woman walked towards the sakura tree with his mother and Yuki-Onna. Rikuo turned his attention toward the woman that wearing white kimono with sakura petal pattern. She looked at him and smiled. Rikuo jumped from the branch and stood right before her. Rikuo saw his wife showed him a fake smile and he felt annoyed. His mother and Tsurara chuckled and leaves them alone.

"Oi, oi .. you still have a problem with my yokai form? See. . . You just love my Day form only", Rikuo look at her with a teasing and disappoint look.

"I. . It's not my fault! You know I have a bad terms with yokai especially when your night form appear! I have this urge to exterminate you. . .", she paled and keep moving her fingers like she doing exorcist. The night form Rikuo sweat drop over his wife honesty. He shook his head and heard familiar voice in his head.

_"Looks like our wife here still struggle with her Onmyouji instinct",_ the voice of his 'Day' form chuckle.

"Yeah. . She sure is. . But that's what make us fall for her right?", the night form smirk.

_"Yes, because she's really hard to get"_

"Hmnnn. . .", he look at his wife back and pulled her gently into his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"Gahh! Don't touch me!", she pushes night Rikuo hardly till he fall to the ground. Her eyes were spinning. "Gah. . I have married with a person who I hate and love at the same time!", she screamed as she ruffled her hair violently.

"Ow. . ow. . You surely hate me but not the 'Day me'. We're both the same person. Why you doing this to me? And you already pregnant with my child", the night Rikuo said with sad tone catching her attention. She didn't mean it. Maybe she hate the Night form but her hate towards that form already decreased. But she hope his offensive Night form don't come out. It going to be a chaos if he did.

"I'm. . I'm sorry, Rikuo. . I'm trying my best to rid that attitude of mine", her voice cracked and as she wanted to looked at the Night Rikuo, her eyes have been cover by his hand. He leaned forward and whisper near her ear in a soft tone,

"It's alright. You are who you are. Even if it would take you a millennium year to love my night form, I will wait and still love you.". She blushed in a deep crimson shade as the night form had uncovered her eyes and chuckle. She pouts and looks down to her tummy and caressed it gently and smiles.

"I'm just glad that… I'm marrying you, R-Rikuo."

He returned the smile with another and patted his wife head, "And I also glad to be married with you, Yura." Slowly hugging her at the back and nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck, he sighed in content, "I can't wait to see our child born..".

Yura scoffed and giggled lightly, "Aren't you nervous? You're going to be a father, once she set out to the world, you know..", he replied as his other 'Day' form chuckle at the back of his mind, "Oh, I'm nervous alright, but being a father is also a bliss since I get to see our child grows up in this world."

The 'Day' form laughed_, "Just hope that child doesn't behave like us when I was a kid!"_

"..Let just hope that she would be peaceful one.. not a chaos maker during childhood." The Night form sweat drop at his own statement.

Yura smiled and looked up to the sky to see a full moon, shine brightly on the blackness of the sky. No clouds were there to shadow the light and the stars were there accompanying the moon in glitter. "Ahh~ I can't wait to see her to be born in this world."

Yura chuckle when she heard her statement. Rikuo paused when he heard the 'Day' form voiced in his head, _"Wait a minute. ."_

"What is it 'Day' me?", the 'Night' form replied.

_"How does she knows our child is going to be a girl?"_, his 'Day' form deadpanned and making him wonder too.

"Mother instinct maybe?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me : Finally, this is the end for our first chapter. I must get some idea for next chapter.**

**Kitty : *hold Aira's hand* You did a great job, Aira. *kiss Aira's hand***

**Me : *blush* St. .Stupid! Why you did that in front of our reader? !**

**Kitty : I just like you soo much that's all. *grin***

**Me : *face turn to deep crimson* That's it! I'm outta here! * walking away***

**Kitty : *turn face to the reader* Don't you like teasing her. *grin* Well, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aira : Hey you guys, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of…**

**Kitty: LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND!**

**Aira: *cringe* You too loud…**

**Kitty: Well… *shrug* I don't have any other choice…**

**Aira : Yes… yes you do… *blank***

**Kitty: *cough* Anyway~ Here is disclaimer! DISCLAIMER : THE MANGA, ANIME AND THE CHARACTERS OF NURARIHYON NO MAGO IS ORIGINALLY FROM SHIBASHI HIROSHI-SENSEI~**

**Aira : On with the story then…**

* * *

**LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was calm in the Nura Gumi mansion after Yura had married with Rikuo, the life of the Onmyouji and Yokai had changed drastically adding some small commotion and fusses. 9 months, Yura had endured the phase of pregnancy of soon-becoming-mother hood. Hours and hours of labour through the pain with Rikuo next to her side, grasping her hand in firm gentleness, encouraging his beloved wife, a child had been delivered safely and was born into the very world. Yura survived through the childbirth and smiled in pain and relief, seeing her newborn child. The doctor had confirmed the child gender for a girl and Rikuo was delighted to have a daughter in the family.

The nurse carefully put down the baby into Yura's arm with Rikuo by her side. They were happy, relief and felt in bliss, "What should we name her?", Yura asked in a soft voice, caressing her unnamed child cheek. Rikuo was in his Day form, looked over his newborn daughter and smile, "How about we named her, 'Kuroshi'?". The Night form chuckled in his head, "Sounds great! I bet it would suit her once she's all grown up!", Yura looked at her daughter with a grin, happiness was glittering in her eyes, "Kuroshi it is then! Kuroshi Nura!"

* * *

**13 years later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'M LAAATE!", a girl voice screeched all over the mansion included with a fast footstep running through the corridor.

"Mama, why didn't you wake me up!", a girl around the age 13, pouted and whined over her long haired till waist mother who only look at her deadpan.

"I did, but you keep swatting my hand and say, 'Another 5 minutes~'." The girl pick up a toast together with her lunchbox and give a quick peck of kiss over her mother cheek and run out to the main gate, "Thanks for the breakfast and bento, Mama!" her pony-tailed black hair was flowing by air as she ran to the front door and she accidently bump over her father, "Ittai! Papa, why are you standing here!", the man in his late 30's chuckled at his daughter flustered behavior.

"Papa had been standing here for 15 minutes, Kuroshi.", Rikuo laughed and kissed his daughter on top of her head, "You'll be late to school if you keep standing there.", **"AH! SHIT! SCHOOL!I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"**, Kuroshi tip-toed upward and give her father the same gesture as she did to her mother, Yura, and quickly went out of the main gate, "Bye bye, papa!".

Yura stand next to Rikuo and looked at their daughter. "Why can't she wake up on her own? She's always late and always have many excuses", she sigh and her beloved husband chuckle. She groan.

"What so funny, Rikuo!", Yura stomp her feet like a kid. Rikuo was amused seeing his wife pout and quickly kiss her forehead making her blush.

"Nothing. I was just surprised to see our daughter have already grown up. I'm just worried about her temperament. You knew how her behavior when she was 8 years old?", Rikuo show his small smile.

Yura sighed, "She have been this way now. ..""Do you remember what happened to Tsurara, Aotabou and Kurotabou? They fall into the trap that our daughter did on her own! I really feel sorry for those three at that time."

Yura said and put her finger on her chin "Hmmm…..I wonder from where she got such behavior? ", Yura looked towards the gate of Nura Gumi house. Rikuo sweat drop when he hear his wife's complaint.

"You already know where she got such a temperament, right?", Rikuo heard his Night form comment and he immediately responded, "Shut up, Night me".

"If you want to know she follow his father's nature when he still little. But quite a surprise when she had 3 different types of personality. Having only two types of form has been quite troublesome.. Kuroshi really is special, isn't she?," Nurarihyon commented while blowing smoke from his pipe. "And she's cute too!", Wakana in late 50's added sitting beside her father-in-law. They look each other before laugh together making other of the yokai's wonder.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Finally! Arrived just in time!", she panted, trying to catch her breath again. She smiled to see the entire students who accepted her as a fellow students, but not all. Because of the story of her father who exposed his identity when he was young, having a conflict with every human who wanted to annihilate him and beat Nue, his father is famous because he still save human even if they tried to betray him. Some of them moved by her father kindness despite being a Yokai . Kuroshi Nura have 1/5 of her blood is yokai blood and 4/5 of the other is human blood. But she did not mind about it. Because no matter what, she also a human and Yokai at the same time. She really don't care about either she want to choose between Yokai and human. She want to become both of them. She never denied her blood like her father when he was about her age. She just wants to enjoy her peaceful life for now. It's been 5 years since that incident.

"I wonder if they know my real self. I bet no one remember it now. I don't think they want to tell their children about that horrible time", she said to herself until she heard familiar voice in front of the school calling her name. She smile at the sight of her friend and dash toward them.

"You're lucky you got in time before I got to write your name in my late list". The boy have a short raven hair, chestnut eyes and wearing a glasses. His name is Yuuta Tsuyoshi. He looks like a nerd but don't underestimate his bravery. He the kind of guy who will do anything for the name of law and justice!

"Maa. maa . Tsuyoshi-kun. . Don't be so harsh to Kuroshi. She our friend right? ?". This girl named Shin Megumi. She have a pair of gold eyes and a long brown hair till her back. She tied her hair with braid style. She loves playing with Kuroshi's hair, claiming that her hairs is much longer than her own and she's a good-hearted person. She's really popular at school because of her kindness.

"What Megumi said is true Tsuyoshi. We knew her for a long time. Then . . I think we should already know what she going to do. Especially when it about school". The boy said happily. His name is Ryonosuke Daiki. He have a pair of amber orbs and a blond spiky hair. He likes to play around but can be serious in certain time. Only several people know how serious he can be, especially when he got into a fight.

Tsuyoshi let a sigh out and adjusted his glasses. "I'll let you go this time. . but! I'll not tolerate after this", and he went to the class.

"He always say that…but in the end he just let me go~ ", Kuroshi smirk.

"You can't blame him. Cause he been persuaded by our Miss. Beautiful Megumi here", Daiki said with naughty tone. Megumi chuckle and reply. .

"Oh, Daiki-kun. . . You really a playful boy aren't you?", she smile making the 1/5 yokai girl hug the braid haired girl tightly and squealing about how cute Megumi is.

"Haha. . H. . Hey. . . Enough. I can't breathe", Kuroshi release when she being pulled by Daiki away from Megumi.

"Let's go now. . . If not. . Tsuyoshi will be mad", he dragged Kuroshi along towards the class as she struggling and yell to let her go from his grip. Megumi sweat drop when she look at her two best friend and follow them from behind. After a few struggle in Daiki's arm, Kuroshi managed to free herself and stayed behind for a bit, smiling down to the ground, "I'm really glad that I am befriended with you guys…."

**"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR KUROSHI! HURRY UP!"** Daiki yelled making the said girl jolted a bit as she grin, **"COMING!"**, quickly she run to their side with laughter and argument on air…..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aira: Well. . That's it for now. .**

**Kitty: Thanks for READING! !**

**Aira: *knock Kitty head* You too loud. . *eyes twitching***

**Kitty: *hold head* Ouchh! ! What are you doing that for Onna!**

**Aira: *ignore* Anyway. . Thanks for YoungKito for helping us recheck this story. That's for now . . .*drag Kitty away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty : Hey, Hey~ Wha-whats uuup~!**

**Aira : Hey everyone...**

**Kitty : *sweatdrop* Little Aira is not... too happy right now.. So off to the story!**

**Aira : *sigh* The disclaimer...**

**Kitty : *salute* ROGER! Disclaimer : All the character of Nurarihyon except for a certain OC's is belong to Shibashi Hiroshi-sensei! OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Run! Run Aira! Don't look back and run! **AIRA!"**

Eye's shot open as a small gasp released for the girl lips. Her eyes darted sharply at her surrounding. It was dark, red, and eerily quiet. Trees rustling and the wind blew so softly. 'What's going on? Where am I?', her thought raced, a sharp pain went felt throught her head to her body as she hugging her knees up to her chest, a small tear escape from her eye. "I..I can't remember... What... Someone... Anyone..."

"Help me..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hiyaaaaa~", I yawned as I rub away the sleepiness in my eye. Stretching my sleeping body, I look around the classroom and realized the class had already been desserted, leaving me all alone in the class this late evening. The crow caws can be heard. Chill running down to my spine and I a yokai child, I have tedency to feel scared when being left alone so sudden. For example, like now. I fished out my phone from my school bag and saw 4 messages that Megumi left for me and a few missed call from Daiki and Tsuyoshi. A small emotion of annoyance invaded in my heart but I quickly shrug it off.

'They probably forgot to wake me up.. again..', I sigh and quickly gather my books and pencil case inside the school bag and strutted out of the class. Walking down the hall, I recalled my memories before falling asleep in the class...

_"Have you heard?", Megumi lean her face close to my ear as I look at her questionly, "Heard what, what?", today the teacher was having a meeting thus leaving us student having a self-study period for a whole 2 period. Lucky, I know.. Daiki turned around and grinned at us, "Ah~ I know what you meant!", Tsuyoshi was the last one to gather around my desk as he sitted down, he glances at me, "Kuroshi... Don't tell me that you didn't hear the news this morning?". I sweatdroped as I laughed nervously, "Yaah~ You know I'm not the type to hear and watch the news, Tsuyoshi-shi~", He grumbled and fixed his glasses that was at the close end of the bridge of his nose, begrudgingly explain to me, "There's a murder happening near the town area." I stare at them blankly, "So?", Daiki laughed at my lack of reaction as Megumi shook my shoulder in eccentric way, "KUROSHI! Where my favorite reaction of yours! The shock?! The gasp?!". Once more I sweatdrop, "Ah, I didnt get enough sleep yesterday. So I feel low energy~ Megu-chan~ Charge me up~!", she laughed. Daiki shook his head as he whisper lowly, enough for the four of us only hear, "The victim of the murder is what we are talking about Kuroshi. The victim! All of them are..."_

"All being slitted across their mouth, huh?", I muttered under my breath as I leave the school ground, heading to my home. Tsuyoshi filled the details to me, seeing his father is a police, no wonder he had this information. The victim was found dead either in their home or at the dark alley. The victim was random, child, woman and man. All of them either being killed brutally before being slitted their mouth across the cheek or just being slitted and left to die in blood loss. Gruesome indeed but what waver my heart is that the police cannot find the culprit weapon nor the fingerprint. I worried if its one of evil Yokai wander in the street. 'Maybe I should tell Papa to go patrol around the town.. For safety..'. Seeing my home I run toward it and open the door, smiling sheepishly, "TA-DAIMA~". Mama greeted me as Papa ruffled my hair in a mess. I pouted as Yuki-Onna giggled and push me to the bath. The smaller yokai laughed as I muttered childishly how I don't want to take a bath and just go eat dinner and sleep. Yup, I love my family~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

I breath in the night air, the coolness of the spring air and the fluttering sakura petals slowly dancing in the garden night. I stare up at the moon that brightly shine its dim light. The scenery never bored me, in fact it continue to struck my heart and not only that. The stillness air and the quiet atmospere calm my crazy and hectic mind and life. I closed my eyes only to see the imaginary scene of the murdered victim. I cringed. I had asked Papa to make a quick patrol and he agreed quite seriously as he and the other yokai follow him this night patrol. One of the reason why the house is so quiet tonight too. My hair is still damp from the bath I taken earlier before dinner and of course, Mama scold me about it. I yawned and stare at the pond. The water somehow look so calm and deep. It mesmerized me no matter how many time I see this scenery before me. From child till now. Suddenly a harsh gursh of wind blow the night, making the sakura tree petals fall more and thick.

I could only watch in awe at the sight. I stand up and walk out to the garden and let my feet to go its destination. Then there I see her. A girl. Infront of my gate house, laying down flat on the ground. Her pale face being lighten up by the moon light as her is closed, her brown hair was in a mess and so does her clothes. There was a scrape and bruises all over her knees, arm and legs. I snap my daze as I quickly run toward the unconcious girl. Being worrisome as my Mama, I carried her inside the house. I called out Mama to help me and when she saw me carrying this fainted girl, Mama quickly help me to carry her to the guest room. We treated her injuries and change her clothes. After we finished, Mama walk out of the room saying she will go make a hot soup for the girl. I nodded and waited in the room with the unknown girl.

Few minutes had passed, the girl stir in her sleep. I continue to stare at her figure. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her eye was hazel brown as she look around the room in daze. "W-where... am I?", she croaked, her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Your in my house. I found you unconcious in front of my gate house and carried you in. Here drink a glass of water.", I helped her to sit up properly and offered her a glass of water as she gladly accepted it and gulp it down to her throat. Wow, she must be quite thirsty. "Thank you.. for saving me.", after gulping down the water, her voice had become solid, softer and whisper-like. I smiled at her and ask her the question that been itching behind my head, "Do you remember what happened to you?". She look at me hesistantly and shook her head, "I don't know.. In matter of fact.. I don't remember anything...", I look at her irridicilously, 'Has this girl lose her memories?', my mind question.

She fidgeted in her sit and look at me, "Umm...". 'Ah, I stare at her too much..', I grin sheepishly at her, "Sorry~ I like to stare people sometime~", She nodded her head. I smiled and once more question her for the last time. The last question that had been screaming at the back of head, "My name is Kuroshi Nura! Whats yours?", she smiled at me and whisper her name...

"Aira... My name is Aira.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kitty : YAAAH~ Quite A TENSION isn't it? It caught your interest and ATTENTION right?! Right? *grin***

**Aira : *sigh* Please ignore her idiocy pun...**

**Kitty : *pout* Heey~ My joke is not idiot...**

**Aira : Yes, yes it does...**

**Kitty : *sulk***

**Aira : Well, while she's sulking over there, hope you all readers love the story and sorry for such a long update~**

**Kitty &amp; Aira : UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**Kitty : Rate and Review is recommended dear readers and viewer~**

**Aira : *hit Kitty head***

**Kitty : OWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Little Yokai Friend =Chapter 4=_

**Aira : Hello everyone.. It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Kitty : Nyahahaha~ You think? Did you see! My pun from the last chapter got the readers attention!**

**Aira : *deadpan* Yeah.. Only one...**

**Kitty : *pout* HEY! At least someone get my pun!**

**Aira : *sigh* I still haven't forgive you for forgetting my question…**

**Kitty : WELP! THE DISCLAIMER! The Nurarihyon no Mago character does not belong to us but belong to Shibashi Hiroshi – sensei and the OC belongs to us, meaning me and Aira's~**

**Aira : Enjoy… **

* * *

**LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aira POV**

I stare at the girl as she pacing herself in the room. She introduced herself as Kuroshi Nura. Her hair was glistening under the lamp light and her long hair that reached till her waist. I felt my hand twitched and rub my head in comfort. I feel like I want to cut her hair short. It was…pretty and slick... She stop her pace and look at me, "Aira-san, would you happen remember your family name?", I blinked at her question, "Um, I can't recall the family name. Each time I try to remember, I feel a sudden pang of pain in my head as if a thunder just had strike my head.", Kuroshi blinked her eyes multiple time and nodded. As she was opening her mouth to speak, her word was cut off by a male voice, "We're back!", she cringed and her eyes, even though it was just a few second, I saw it that her eye flashed red but quickly return to its normal color, purple. If you can say it's normal. She gaze at the door seriously. I was puzzled by her action then I heard a footstep running by, sliding open the door there stood a man in age of 30's, hair in brown color on top as the half bottom was dark brown. His brown eyes stare at Kuroshi seriously, "Kuroshi… what happen?"

Kuroshi returned the man gaze, "I absolutely have no idea what's going on, but believe me, I just found her unconscious in front of our house wounded and bruises." The silence filled the room and the man smiled, "Is that so.. You really had a kind heart, daughter." She laughed and pat my shoulder in a friendly manner, "Papa, this is Aira. Aira, this man is my father, Rikuo Nura." I nodded, "Nice to meet you, sir." I bowed slightly and saw, small white being. Before I could see it clearly, it was gone. I blinked my eyes rapidly, '_I'm imagining things… I think?'_, "Aira?", I glanced at Kuroshi, smile, "It's nothing..". She stare at me intensely but shrug it off as the door slide open again, standing there was an old man. The back of his head prodded long, his stare was gloomy on Kuroshi as he sitted in front of her.

"My dear grandchild… Tell me the truth.. Did you kidnap this girl?", Kuroshi open her mouth, gaping like a fish breathing in water, she sputtered her word as I giggled at her reaction, failing to realized there was another glint of light flash in her eye. "Grandpa!". The old man pointed his fore finger accusingly to her rather dramatically, "You really did kidnap her didn't you?!", I laughed as Kuroshi widen her eye, "NO! I did not! Ask Papa!". The old man blinked and look at Kuroshi's father who nodded his head in agreement. "…But you did kidnap someone once..", "That was a mere joke! I was just 5 that time Grandpa.. How should I know that kidnapping was wrong…" The old man could only look at her ridiculously as I laughed harder. This family is weird.. Really weird.. But still amusing.. "You really have your father behavior when he was still a child.", "Grandpa, stop. Okay I get it, it was wrong kidnapping Megu-chan but really we were playing around not really kidnapping, Grandpa..", the old man stare blankly her, "Does blindfolding and tying up the poor girl is not kidnapping act?" I snap my eye at Kuroshi, gaping at her in disbelief. "You did what?!". She hold up her hand in defense, "Whoa, I **TOTALLY** don't remember any of that!", "Clearly, we can see that.", her father and the old man answered at the same time.

Two woman come inside of the room, one had a brown hair with a slight grey and the other one had a long shiny black hair braided in a ponytail. _'The black haired one must be her mother.. The hair resembles after all..'_, a quick thought invaded in my mind. Both of them smile down at me sweetly and sit down, "My name is Wakana Nura, Kuroshi grandmother and the one next to me is Yura Nura, my daughter-in-law and Kuroshi's mother." I bowed to them slightly, "Aira...". Rikuo-san sit down and sighed, "Aira-san, could you tell us what happened to you?". I frown and shook my head. He nodded, "Hm, if you would like, you could stay here. In the Nura Gumi house.". My frown deepen as I shook my head, "Please…. I don't want to burden all of you with me staying here. In fact, I should be leaving now.." I stand up to leave but halted. A warm hand grab on my arm. I stare down,_ 'Kuroshi'_. What is it with this girl? "I recommend you stay here, Aira-san." I rise my eyebrow quizzically. "Why so? This is my decision to make not yours and I say, I'm leaving! So thank you for the hospitality..", She narrowed her eye and stand up, facing me and glare. "Well then, could you please tell me where you will be staying then?". I glared back to her, "I can stay at the temple nearby.. or just sleep at the sidewalk or alley..". Her glare harden, eyes darken and her lip making a thin line. "And you didn't think of the risk of living and sleeping at the sidewalk or the temple?! This is truly showing you had no where to stay but here isn't it!", I could have flinched at her anger but I stand on my ground, "I.. didn't think of it, true. But...!". She smile darkly then I realized, her eye had changed its color. It was red.

" Then I totally recommend you to stay in this house and I'm quite sure you won't like it very much to sleep outside. Unprotected and vulnerable all alone..". The tension in the room had totally turned upside-down. _'W-what?! What's wrong with this girl?! Just now she was all smiley and miss-nice but now..'_, my thought running in millions of theory as I feel a sudden chill behind my spine when I see her smirk.

"What will you choose Aira-san..? Outside, being unprotected, unguarded and totally vulnerable to the unknown danger? ..Or stay in the Nura Gumi house, sheltered, cared and protected from any shape of harm?", "Kuroshi!", Yura-san scolded at her but her word rings in my head. She's right. I don't have anywhere to go. I paled as my thought running wildly on what danger would be lurking at night especially at this time. I slump down on the floor, staring down. Realization of the truth shocked me. A shadow moved at corner of eye, she kneeled in front of me, smiling softly, her eye was still red. "Stay Aira-san. For your safety and good until you remember everything." I bit my lips. '_This girl, is not Kuroshi. This girl is different. She's...scary._.', I nodded my head in defeat.

She grin at me and hugged my tightly, patting my head. "Good girl~", My eye's twitch at this absurd behavior but I stayed still. The four people stand up and nod to me, leaving the room. Leaving the two of us alone. She released me from her hug and her eyes sparkle. "Now, go to sleep." I was about to protest, she pushed me down to the futon bed and cover me with the blanket, smiling at me ever so warmly. "You need it Aira-san. Go to sleep.", and that was the last word I hear as my eyes becoming heavy so suddenly, yawn escape from my lips as I fell into a deep slumber.

**End POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Aira fall to sleep, Kuroshi leave her and close the door slowly. She sigh as Yura and Rikuo stared at her. Her eyes already turned back to purple color. Kuroshi glance to his father. "Papa… How's the patrol?". Rikuo eyes sharpen for a moment "Kuroshi…. About that…."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kitty : Hiyaaa~~~~*jump happily* Another hanged chapter!**

**Aira: *curl at the corner***

**Kitty : *sweatdrop* Sorry….. Aira kinda have a bad life right now~~~ She need time to recover…..**

**Aira : *replay weakly* Shut up … Brat.. Some of it is your fault too~~**

**Kitty : Ehh?!~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Yokai Friend =Chapter 5=_

**Aira : Hi everyone~~~ I finally back from my moody self ~~**

**Kitty : Finally~~~ You make me do all the works~~**

**Aira : *smile darkly* It your own fault too~~ That make me like that.**

**Kitty : *shriek* J..Just spare me Aira-san…**

**Aira : Anyway~~ Kitty the disclaimer please….**

**Kitty : THE DISCLAIMER! The Nurarihyon no Mago character does not belong to us but belong to Shibashi Hiroshi – sensei and the OC belongs to us, meaning me and Aira's~**

**Aira : On with the story~~**

* * *

**Little Yokai Friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sun had risen and Kuroshi, somehow managed to wake up earlier to get ready for her school. One might think that she's just waking up early for that reason but no, another reason was the guest and the yesterday night conversation between her and her father, together with the other Yokai of Nura Clan that followed her father patrol. She sighed..

* * *

**Kuroshi's POV**

After leaving Aira to sleep, Papa and the rest of the Yokai who followed Papa in his night patrol gathered in the discussion room. Papa was tensed and I know, whatever it is, it must be much more worst than I've ever thought it would be.. And it does.. Once all had gathered in the discussion, the door was slide closed, grandfather also joined in the discussion. Papa sighed as he start to spoke, "Tonight we had went for a quick patrol around the town due to Kuroshi request but not only hers but mine as well and tonight, we had seen something we have never seen in all entire year we had protected the people and the city.", the Yokai agreed in unison. "Now, I would like to know on what you guys had found during your patrol.. Papa... Everyone..", I asked.

As soon my question comes up, everyone silenced. All they do was whisper among each and other Papa's face was a bit paler than usual. Grandfather saw this and boomed the question again. They looked at me and reluctantly answered, they stuttered when they had given me the detail and I understand why they and Papa didn't answer my question. It was gruesome.

"When we checked the alleyway that the victim when through, we felt this presence. The fear we had never felt before. It was a chilling experience, Kuroshi-sama.", Kubinashi spoke. Kurotabo nodded and continued, "Not only that, the way how the blood splattered shows how gruesome the killing were. The house area or the murdering in the house, was not as gruesome as in the alley but the way of how it eliminate it's victim can be theoretically brutal than any other Yokai , we ever known.". As the others, watched my reaction, I smiled. "Ah~ I see... Brutal, aye..", I could felt my presence change, my heart beat faster than how normally it should beat. The adrenaline rush was boiling in my vein. I know, my eyes had changed as they gasp at my reaction.

Another me is coming out. I can feel her.. i giggled as I thought deeper on what Kurotabo and Kubinashi stated about the Yokai's brutal method. I should be scared but no, I was excited. In my whole life, I had never excited on killings or finding out an evil Yokai and now.. I felt excited. It scared me, how my other side loved to know that there is another stronger Yokai in the town. She's thirsty.. I know... I shook my head to recover my composure and look at Papa and grandfather. They looked at me in concern. "It's alright, Papa, grandfather. Don't worry, I'm fine~", I convinced them. I look toward the others and smiled. "Is that all?", Aotabo coughed and looked at Papa. Papa sighed, "No.. We also found a single thread of hair at one of the place. Kejoro confirmed that the Yokai is a woman."

I laughed, "Kejoro confirmed it? How?", Papa smiled, understanding my small jokes on how she could know the gender of the Yokai by merely knowing its hair. Woman intuition..Mama knows my gender by her instinct too.. Hmm.. Maybe Kejoro is right.. "She said, the hair was too soft for men and not only that, she said smelled like flower. A woman fragrance.", I hummed in question. "Interesting..". Grandfather stood up from his seat next to me, "Its getting late, we will end the discussion for now. If any of you patrol tomorrow night and find something or someone suspicious, do not act alone. Inform the others first for safety.", "HAI!", we shouted and dismissed from the room. Grandfather halted my movement, and patted my head. "Are alright now, Kuroshi..?", I could only smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine~ Don't worry~ As much I love my other side, I'll talked to her for misbehaving tonight.", he frowned. "That's not it Kuroshi..", "What?, Papa appeared next to me and put his hand over my shoulder.

"Grandfather meant your other side. Your eye changed again."

"I know my eyes changed, but that doesn't mean anything, Papa."

"It does Kuroshi, it does. This time it changed to yellow.. So be careful Kuroshi.. Be careful not to-"

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Not to snap... Ah.. Now that Papa mentioned it. Lately, I've been quite moody and snappy. Maybe those two wants to come soon. Probably..." I spoke out loud, slide open the guest room to see Aira. I smiled when I saw her putting away the futon. "Good morning, Aira-san.", she turned around and nod in greeting, "Morning..", she whispered. I laughed and grab hold onto her hand, dragging her to the kitchen. She was flustered when I dragged her feet away but somehow managed to catch up with my pace. "Wh-wha?", I grinned, "Breakfast~". She blinked her eye, confused at first and then without any warning, she slapped at the back of head. Hard. "OW!", I yelped and she huffed. "I know that, but there's no need to drag me. You could have just say it! Mou...". She walked inside the kitchen and sit down together with everyone (except the Yokai's, they're still hiding from her).

"Come here! You said you want breakfast..", she called and I can't help myself but to giggled at her antique. How enigmatic she is. Yesterday she was so meek, so quiet and so cute and today, I suppose with a proper rest, now she's all spirited up, energetic and quite temperamental like me. My life sure is getting interesting more than ever been!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aira's POV**

It was morning already when I woke up. At first, I wanted to go back to sleep but the incident of last night makes me shiver especially that pair of red orbs. I don't know why she is so demanding, for me to stay here eventhough she don't even know me at all and even I, myself don't even know who I really am. Not to mention, this house really scary like a haunted house and that little creature I saw yesterday. I shook my head and quickly put away my futon at the side. At the same time I heard a footsteps and a voice louder and louder by the second. The door slide open revealing the girl from the night before. Kuroshi Nura, if I remember her name.

"Good morning, Aira-san.", I turn to face her and whispered my greeting, "Morning..". She laughed and dragged me to other place. She's really fast but I try to keep my pace with her, I can know my face is really red right now for lack of oxygen. "Wh-wha?", She grinned and say something about breakfast. I were confused at first but somehow I got angry and smack her head. She yelp, "I know that, but there's no need to drag me. You could have just say it! Mou...", I walk inside the kitchen and sit with Nura family. "Come here! You said you want breakfast..", she giggle.

I look around seeing Nura's father and mother, a lady with white strand on her brown hair and a short grandfather? _'He had a weird skeleton'_, I thought. Quietly I ignore it and resume eating, I'm really hungry after all. This family is really weird. I can feel something is wrong within this household but I'll just going to deny it for now. Also… That white thing, I think I just saw it, just now. This is the second time. I think I'm going to lose my mind.

"Gahhh! I'm late!", Kuroshi run to where I guess her room is and come back to kiss all her family. I didn't expect that she was going to kiss my cheek too. She grinned before start yelling about Tsuyoshi going to write her name on the late list. The blood rush to my cheek, "W-what the hell was that all about?!", as soon as I yell, all the Nura resident laughed.

"I think she likes you a little too much Aira-san", Rikuo-san say to me. "Don't mind her, she just naturally like that", Yura-san assured me. Wakana-san smile at my antic, "If you already finish… Go to bath. Kejuro will give you some clothes at the guest room". I nod as a woman with really long wavy hair smile at me and show me the place. I notice Kuroshi's grandpa looked me with a suspicious glance. I hate being too alert on my surrounding.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I've already taken my bath and wear this… Sailor uniform?", Aira look ridiculously at Kejuro. "That is Wakana-sama old uniform school. It really suit you. You look pretty", Kejuro smile to Aira. "No.. Your the one who's pretty. Your hair is really long..". I blink at her as she smile at her again. "You have a beautiful hair yourself.", she said before leaving Aira alone in the guest room.

It was really quiet as she wait for a several minutes. She can't stand the silence and she open the door to have a walk, only be surprised by a blond haired guy that leaning on the wall in front of the door. "Warghhh!", Aira fall on her back, hissing. Aira flinch when the man glare at her "Wakana-sama request of your presence.", he said coldly before turned away to lead her to Wakana. Aira nod and quickly follow him from behind. Aira look at the feature of the older man. He has a blond hair while below half of is black, amber eyes likr a spitting fire and a scarf covers his neck. He wears an olive-green traditional male's kimono with a blue-green jacket over it and bandages around his legs and feet. Some of red strings are attached to the jacket._ "I can't see his neck"_, she thought.

Wakana smile when she state her request to Aira and the blond man. He stuttered, "W..Wh.. I can go there by myself, Wakana-sama!". Aira look at Wakana and then to the man and stare at Wakana back. She ruffled Aira's hair "Aira-chan~~ This is Kubinashi.. He always help me around the house. Today I want you to go with him to buy some groceries, okay?", Aira just nodded. She can't refuse her when she already treat her very well. "Kubinashi-san.. Please take care of her… She still not well. But we can't keep her in the house for a long time either.", Yura smiled. Kubinashi twitched in frustration but only to give up in the end as he nodded to both of the woman request "I understand, Wakana-sama… Yura-sama.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Wakana looked at the clock in worries," I wonder what take them so long? It already been 2 hours since they gone.",Yura stared at the entrance, "I'll send some of my familiar to find them", Yura already take out her charm to summon when Nurarihyon stop her. "Calm down dear Yura…. They already here. But not in really good shape", he grin to both of them.

Wakana and Yura almost gasp when seeing both of human and yokai stomp their way to the main house. Both of their cloth torn a little as if they just fought some yokai. Their face was glued with frown and won't look at each other. Wakana rush to the blond and Yura to their human guest. "What happened?!", Yura ask them. Aira and Kubinashi huff and spoke in unison, "**Ask that stupid person!**". At this they both snap and glare to each other.

"Who are you saying stupid!? Your the one who's stupid! It's not that hard to pick a good meat! You picky!"

"I always pick the best for this family! Your just an outsider!", at this Aira flinched and her eyes were full of anger, almost making the other yokai who looked at her flinched in fear. Her bloodlust can be seen through her eyes. Nurarihyon almost smirk at her reaction.

"I might be an outsider… But I know what I think is right… The cheap meat doesn't mean it not good.. Sometimes the lower rank is better than the higher rank. Don't forget that you neckless creature!", Aira ran past them and stomp back to her room.

All of them stare on her retreating back. Seeing the human really angry to Kubinashi. What make them shock is then they call Kubinashi a 'neckless creature' . There's no prove that she know or might call him that because he wear scarf on his neck.

"Kubinashi….", the blond startled and look at Nurarihyon. His gazed at him sharply, "Don't call her an outsider. She don't have anyone except us now. We can't blame her. I know, she just a been here for a day but take care of her feeling too. She's crying in her heart you know. I know that look on her face.", the blond look down in guilt and shame. Wakana take his hand in hers, "She's our new family now.. And she don't remember who she is… I feel sorry for her. Be nice with her okay?", Yura pat his shoulder "… just endure with it…. With her look when the first night she come here.. She might be a target to the yokai-killing spree. Even if she don't remember… Don't make her hate yokai… Like I did when I was little...", Kubinashi nodded slowly.

"Okay"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aira curled inside her room "I want to go where I belong… This is not my place...", she sob quietly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aira : Oh no… Looks like 'me' in the story felt like truly outsider~~**

**Kitty : Well.. Yeah.. She is someone that just live in the main house just for a night. Soo… I don't think it a strange thing that Kubinashi being over protective~~**

**Aira : But 'she' don't remember anything~~ He can't blame her…**

**Kitty : Well… It is one of the conflict in the story after all…**

**Aira : For those who read our story. We really appreciate it~~ Please comment.**

**Kitty : *wink* Wait for our next update~~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Little Yokai Friend =Chapter 6 : Love and Hate=_

**Aira : Finally after I make Kitty do it**

**Kitty : Mouu~~ You make me do most of the work~~**

**Aira : *shrug* Well .. I'm not that creative like you anyway~~**

**Kitty : *sigh* Mattaku~~**

**Aira : Anyway~~ Kitty the disclaimer please….**

**Kitty : THE DISCLAIMER! The Nurarihyon no Mago character does not belong to us but belong to Shibashi Hiroshi – sensei and the OC belongs to us, meaning me and Aira's~**

* * *

**Little Yokai Friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Sun had fallen to horizon, coloring the sky and cloud with crimson red and hue of orange. Kuroshi slide open her house door and greeted cheerfully, "Ta-daima~", slowly she took off her shoes and walking into the house. She stopped her track by the living room and looked at her mother and Kubinashi. Staring at the far distance of the Sakura tree. "Mama.. Kubinashi-san... what's the matter? You two seems like your staring at the far space.. You two even ignored my greetings..", Kuroshi asked and pouted slightlys as she tilt her head to the side. Kubinashi sighed, "I.. I had done a terrible things, Miss Kuroshi.. I am... Please, forgive me..", bowing his head lowly, he muttered under his breath. Kuroshi paled for a moment and laughed it off, "H-hey now! Chill out will you~ Did you hit on Tsurara or something? Or maybe Kangejou~ Oh, well you are a man after all so biggie-", Kuroshi stop her inconsistent mumble when Yura frowned sadly at her.

"That's not it Kuro-chan... It's something to do with Aira...he did...something bad to her.. B-but he didn't mean it!", Yura closed her eyes and sighed followed by Kubinashi. Kuroshi widen her eyes and stare at the back of the blonde haired head. "Miss Kuroshi.. I am-"

"What have you done, Kubinashi..."

The woman and the yokai gasp as they shudder in chill. Slowly the turned their head around to look at the girl. Fear had rushed in their vein, the girls eye had changed. By now it has fully red and yellow and she was angry..

Scarily angry...

* * *

.

.

.

Opening her eyes, she yawned stiffly and rubbed away her sleepy eyes. Aira sitted up slowly and look around her room. Slowly, the event between her fight and the man comes flashing back at the back of her mind. She flinched and sniffle. She felt a rage sipped into her bone when the man had misunderstood her so far but the fact that sadness had suddenly showered onto her when the man talked about her as if she was a monster had hurt her heart somehow. Shooking her head, she walked out of the room. Closing the door behind, a sudden crash and booming come from the living room. It was still evening and the sun is still setting down. 'They sure are having fun..', quietly she thought to herself, strutting along the corridor side to the living room. Outside the living room, two woman standing far across of it. Aira would have greeted them, Yura and Wakana but a certain voice make her paled in fear and frozen solid to the door.

**"SPEAK KUBINASHI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"**

One might say it was a plain anger of a screeching voice of a girl but the problem is, the girl was Kuroshi and her eyes. "Her eyes.. t-they're... changed...", she stuttered as she backing away from the opened door of the living room, slumped down to the floor with shock. Yellow and red. Thrill and Anger. The red one, she had seen it before but the yellow one somehow overpowering the red. It was majestically beautiful and at the same time it was deadly. "Aira-chan?!", Yura and Wakana called out to her and hold onto her arm. "Are you alright?", Rikuo asked as he patted her head gently. "K-kuroshi.. s-she..", "Are you a fool to do that, Kubinashi~ Don't you have any sense of shame or humane such as caring to the girl~?", Kuroshi giggled, voicing in such a sweet manner upon the blonde man, who was face flat on the floor. Few injuries and bruises can be seen on him and her. Slowly, she snarled, "She's right.. You shouldn't act so recklessly. Such childish manner is just not appropriate.", she growled low and her voice changed to harsh and ragged.

Rikou look at his daughter and sigh heavily while hushing the scared human girl. 'I already told her to not snap. She take out her fear without realizing it. Aira-san is truly terrified right now...', he thought to himself. "Oka-san, Yura dear, please take care of Aira-san.", his mother and wife nodded and tried to calm the human down. Aira's tears threaten to come out from her eyes. Rikuo took a deep breath, he can't let this going on any longer. Kuroshi might killed Kubinashi because she can't control her feeling and it certainly something he need to stop before Kuroshi reveal who she really is. "Aira-san can't know now… She will know.. But not now… We need her to find those yokai that have been killing people these day and since she looks important to Kuroshi….. I need to stop her…"

**"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"**

Kuroshi snapped again when Kubinashi didn't answer her. She almost using her talisman on the almost faint blond yokai but she stop when someone hold her hand. She turn to meet the crimson orbs looking straight to her mismatch eyes. "Kuroshi…..", she froze hearing her father voice change from the soft to deep. She know her yokai side of father doesn't approve of her action. "Kuroshi… Stop… Your scaring Aira…", he look at her daughter while gesturing toward Aira. Kuroshi eyes follow his gesture and meeting with a sight of Aira in Wakana and Yura embrace. Her hazel orbs shine because of tears, shaking violently like she recalling something. Kuroshi eyes widen in shock and unconsciously walked toward the human girl. Aira keep flinching each time she hear the footstep growing louder and nearer. Kuroshi extended her hand wanting to touch the human and whispered her name gently "Aira…".

* * *

Aira mind was blank. The tears keep streaming down her cheek. She recalled something back in her mind but it was still hazy. A voice telling her to get away from there but she don't know why. She was really terrified. She don't even realize when she screamed and push the girl in front of her away along with the others who tried to calmed her down. She didn't even recognize her own voice, she don't even heard people yelling out her name. What she know that she was running, her feet hurt so much but she ignore it. She don't even know what to do anymore, what she know she don't want to be there, she got to get away. Her chest hurt, her feet burn , she can't remember how many times she fall. She just want to find somewhere she really belonged to.

* * *

I gasped when I realized she had just ran away from the house. The Ol' gradfather clock rang it bell and it was 8 in the night. It was past the dinner time. Staring down at my hand, it was bruised and cuts. Slowly the colour drained away from my face, a fit of cough was down near my feet. Kubinashi was beaten up so much yet he gather all his strength to sit up and stare at me. His eye, it was filled guilt and forgiveness. "Kubinashi... I.. what have I done...", He hold onto my hands and smiled, "It's okay, Miss Kuroshi. I understand your action. Please.. Go after her. She will be in danger..", again he coughed this time Papa was at his side, carefully help him to stand up. "Kuroshi, you and the rest go after her. I will take Kubinashi to Zen." Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head. True, Aira is out there. Its dangerous out there especially at this time..

"Let's Go Everyone!"

"Ouuuh!"

* * *

.

.

.

Slumping down to the floor, I gasp for breath. My lungs felt as it it was burnt down, my leg and feet were spamming and my mind was dizzy with whatever had happen just then. _'What was that.. That voice?! W-who was that?'_, my head rushed with the unknown information without me realized. Something evil lurking near me. Suddenly, I heard laughter.

"Oh my! What do we have here~!"

"It's a human! A pretty little one too! I bet'cha she's one a delis dish."

"Hey, I found her first, so her meat is mine and mine alone!"

Three figure come out from the shadow and they slowly crept up to me as if they are a predator and I am a prey but that was the thing. I am the prey. I realized the figure wasn't even human. They were.. "Y-yokai...", "Good job~ Now ya know... lets eat her up, men!", they roared and laughed as my screamed went totally unheard. One of them grabbed onto my throat, slowly cutting off my breath, choking me.. I'm scared. I am scared... "Hold up! T-this fear.. This one is from the Nura Gumi!", the last one state. How? What? "Now this is truly a prize then! A human from the Nura Gumi? Hahahaha, this is splendid!". The three of them had different appearance. One had a long nose and sharp teeth prodded from its mouth and his skin was red as fire. The other was either forest and black.

"This little sheep must have not listen to the Clan rule~ Hahaha!", "Maybe she ran away and all!" the other two keep taunting. I gritted my teeth as I muttered under my breath, "Shut...up..", they quieted down and stare down at me. The red one let go of neck, forcefully drop me down to the ground. "Hah! This kid had to be hating that Nura Gumi. Who was the Third's daughter? Kurashi? Hiroshi?", the green one hyped up and laughed, "Oh, oh! I think it was Ageshi!". They laughed again. My fear had dissipated slowly but I don't know why. Why I felt this anger when they ridiculed her.. This anger. Its strange. "It's Kuroshi...", I mumbled. They snickered at me. "Whatever, we're hungry... Let's chow her down boys!".

They attacked me, their eyes it was filled with a scary emotion. My fear come back rushing in me. Suddenly a memories of the first time knowing her appeared, her words and her promise. How gentle she was and how protective of her about. As much I hated her... I... I... "KUROSHI!"

**"GRAAAAAAH!"**

Blood splattered on the wall.

I opened my eyes slowly. "W-what...", "Did you called me?", Kuroshi grinned at me. I look my surrounding quickly. No yokai. W-was it.. was it a dream. "Aira...", gently she whispered. A sudden shock hit me as fast as lightning as I tried to push her away, she pulled up my hand to stop my maneuver. "Aira! Stop, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I-", "S-stay away! Stay away from me!". Letting my hands go, she hugged me tightly in her embrace, I hit her over and over at her back, struggling to push her away again. "Please stop.. Please.. I don't want to hurt you, Aira.. I'm sorry...", I could feel my tears threatened to fall. Why is it I'm always crying?! A prickling of wetness was felt over my shoulder. I was not the one was crying... She was crying too.. But why.. "Wha...", "I love you, Aira. Please.. Just come back and let me protect you until you can remember about yourself. Please, Aira..". I stuttered, "You... love me?"...She smiled and nodded, "I do. So please, will you come back home with me?". Thinking the pros and cons, I nod my head quietly. Picking me up in a bridal style, she walked back to the path of her home. I couldnt help myself as I spoke the word, "...I hate you, you know...". She chuckled.

"I know.. But I still love you..as a friend and a family.."

* * *

.

.

.

Kyaa~~~ W..What is Kuroshi-sama do? T..That!~~", Tsurara panic looking at her superior and her face blush madly. Kejurou hide her naughty smile behind her sleeve while the other sigh looking at most of the female yokai antic towards their master and the human girl.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aira : Damn you pervert Onna~~**

**Kitty : Hey! I resent that!**

**Aira : *sigh* Whatever~~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Little Yokai Friend =Chapter7 : Yume_

**Aira : ... *gloom***

**Kitty : ... *fidget*...**

**Aira : Kitty the disclaimer please….**

**Kitty : THE DISCLAIMER! The Nurarihyon no Mago character does not belong to us but belong to Shibashi Hiroshi – sensei and the OC belongs to us, meaning me and Aira's~**

* * *

A few days after the event, Aira slowly regains her health and surely have made a small bond with the Nurarihyon family and even trusted on them. The Yokai, haven't made their appearance up in front of the girl, as Kuroshi and her father had instructed the rest of the yokai member clan to prevent the girl from having a much more shock trauma than she currently have. While hiding in the dark, they were investigating the gruesome bloodshed as Kuroshi secretly asking her friend on the detail of the case but as time passed, so does the crime. Slowly, the bloody crime that had frighten the whole people of Tokyo, is fading and slowly... they are gradually being forgotten.. Except for Kuroshi.

.

Ding-ding~

"LUNCH TIME! Finally~!", I shouted gleefully as I took out my bento. Food~ I need food~ The whole class stared at me, slightly sweatdrop on my antique and some of them laughed. The teacher grumbled at me as she glared at me playfully, unable to hold her own smile. "I can see Nura-san is getting pretty hungry. Since the bell has rung, this is the end of the class. You may now go and take your lunch break.". Everyone including me stands up and bows to the teacher respectfully, sitting back down to my seat, I open up my bento and giggled. My friends started to gather around me and I can sense they were curious on my behaviour. "Kuro-chan, you looked extremely happy today. Did something happen?", Megumi asked me with a smile, patting my head while doing so. Megu-chan always does this when I'm being gigglish and too hyper happy for myself. I guess, she must have thought that by doing that, it would calm my hyper nerve down. Huh? Like a cat, probably.

I smiled cheerfully and hugged on to Megu-chan, "You got that right, Megu-chan~ Can't you guess?", tilting her head to the side in confusion, she could only shook her head and the boys snicker. "Oh, Megumi. This is Kuroshi we're talking about...", Megu-chan stare at me and widen her eyes. We giggle and hold each other hand as the boys sweatdrop at the both of us. Megu and me had been stamped by the rest of our classmate as a 'Yuri' ever since they know about us. Not to mention how I behave with the other girls, in fact, any girl that associated with me will be stamped as 'Yuri'. Daiki glared at me with jealousy as he made a big fake cough. I snickered at him, "Oh my, is Daiki getting jealous?", he flustered. "I AM NOT! BAKA ONNA!", "Daiki, you're the one is stupid. You just fell in to her trap, you know..", Tsuyoshi sighed and slapped Daiki's head at the back. Megu-chan shook her head and look at me with excitement, "Hey, hey, next week is school break right? What are you going to do during the breaks?".

I grin at Megu-chan, "Maybe staying at home all day long, playing game, sleeping and eat food~!", Megu-chan flick her finger to my forehead. "That's not healthy~!". Finishing my bento, I laughed along with the boys. "Ask Daiki and Tsuyoshi! They will definitely do the same as me~", Tsuyoshi, of course denies as he have made a plan to help out his father with work or make a quick visit to the office as for Daiki... He also received a finger flick on the forehead as me. Slightly I chuckled at how my friends act. This is our usual routine. Always share some laugh and small petty argument. Sipping my water bottle a sudden thought come up, 'Well, I wonder if I could Aira for some trip... Maybe, 'that' place! Ah, I hope she doesn't mind.. Nope, I'll drag her to 'that' place, yup, yup, I shall drag her there even if she don't want to...'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Nura Household….**_

Yura and Wakana were cooking when they hear something fell off from the roof. They hurried up and look at the front of the Sakura tree. "What's happening here?", Yura followed by Wakana asked to the other yokai that were at the scene. They hurried up giving them a better look on the human girl, fall flat on her face. "Aira-chan!", Wakana gasp. Yura hurried to the girl side. "Are you okay, Aira-san?" she asked, worried when seeing the girl eyes spinning.

Rikuo just walked out from his room when he sees many of the yokai surrounding the human girl. "Everyone, hide! I don't want her to know about you guys, yet." he whispered anxiously. Rikuo look the girl closely seeing the girl trying to walk up and fail miserably. "Aira-san? What are you doing?" "She fell from the ROOF!", Yura yelled. "Oh dear, how did you even got up there?", Wakana stroke the girl face looking for injury _(Well, she did fall on her face first)._

Aira still dizzy, giggled a bit, "He..hehe~~ I just jump up there~~~". They sweatdropped at the girl's reply. "I don't think that is poss-", Rikuo couldn't finish his word when Nurarihyon had arrived in the room, standing by the door with Kubinashi at his side "Kubinashi… Take Aira to her room..", his voice was low and Kubinashi quickly obey and pick Aira up in bridal style before walking straight to her room. They look at the back of the vanishing figure of Kubinashi and Aira's. "It's a good thing that Kubinashi and Aira had become friends now", Wakana smile. Yura look at her husband and her father-in-law, recognize their face when one of them wanted to discuss an important matter. "Mom and I will continue to cook…..", Yura walk away but stopped by Rikuo. He kissed at the crook of her neck before giving a passionate kiss to her. Yura pant, her face was flushing red, "We'll continue it at night my love~~", he smirked. Yura quickly become embarrassed when she realized Nurarihyon and Wakana were still there, watching them. "**WHY YOU!**", she called out her Shikigami's and the whole household panic for that moment while Rikuo having fun with his angered wife. It's been awhile since they behave like this after they have Aira living in the house and not to mention it's a full house of Yokai and the human have a bad experience with the Yokai.

After several minutes, Rikuo finally finished playing with Yura and headed to Nurarihyon's room. The old Yokai waited for him with sake in his hand. "What is it you want to tell me, Oji-chan? It looks like important..", Rikuo sat across him. The old Yokai lowered his sake and look at Rikuo sternly, "It's about that girl… How long are you going to let her stay here? She certainly does not suitable here….", "Aren't you suppose to ask Kuroshi about that? She's the one who want her to be here..", "You know… If the other clan knows about her… she won't be able to be saved… If she want to live here.. She need to accept us.. Know what we are.. We can't hide from her, forever", Rikuo tried to think harder ".. Kuroshi seem to like that girl.. In that case…." , his face show realization. "Kuroshi might make Aira change Sakazuki looking at her style of deceiving", the older Yokai sigh tiredly "… You know she's not going let her go with her current condition… She don't even know how old she was.. That's really a bad thing.. Not even a memory except her owns name… And if we look back when the first time we meet her…. It looks like she is a victim of an Yokai attack…" "…..And that only made the situation worse… If we made a bad move, the results might be dangerous for all of us.. Even to our alliance…", Rikuo look at his hand sadly knowing he need to talk about it to his daughter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kubinashi is current having a small talk with Aira, exchanging jokes and some stories. Their relationship is getting better and better as they try to understand each other. Maybe a little too better as Aira is getting sharp with the Yokai behaviour... "Kubi-chan~~ Do you have feeling towards Kejuro?", If he was drinking, he might spray it to the girl face. "Wha? Why you think like that?!", his face redden "Umnn.. Because of how she looked at you? You know.. when she look at you she have this longing look, like a girl who won't get her love… Well , kinda like that~~", she smile looking at the blond "… W..Well… D..Don't tell anyone…. I … might have feeling for her", he whispered and stuttered. His face flushed really red and steam puffing from his head. She grinned, "Don't worry~~ your secret is save with me~~", making a zip motion. He stood up ready to leave the room "I'll tell you if the food is ready… Go to sleep first" She nodded and watches him gone.

She never remembers how she gets to the roof. She only remembers that she still asleep and waking up on the roof. She panic and result of the fall on her face first. But she was curious… She dreamt about a man with black anti-gravity hair, wearing a green with black stripe hakama and two other women. Their hair is silky black, really long like Yura. One with hazel eyes and other eyes is pitch black. The man sat on the branch and the two women standing under the Sakura tree identically with the one in Nura Household. She don't know them so she asked, "Who are you guys?". But she never gets the respond from them. They give her the sweetest smile and it made her feel welcomed and warm. "If they welcomed me… I will happy to stay… until I remember back who exactly I am..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aira : *cry silently***

**Kitty : *sweatdrop* You might wanna know why she acting like this~~**

**Aira : I ... Don't have ... any idea... anymore~~~**

**Kitty : *claps* Anddd~~~~ that's is our problem... Just enjoy while it still last...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Little Yokai Friend = Chapter8 : Feelings_

**Aira : …..  
Kitty : Errrrr… Hi?  
Aira : …. Why… I write this thing…? (pale)  
Kitty : A..Anyway… Nurarihyon no Mago belong to Shibashi Hiroshi –Sensei and the OC belong to Us~~**

* * *

The human girl walks along the corridor and stop before taking a sit in front of the Sakura tree, her eyes gazing upon it. Admiring it shine so beautifully under the ray of moonlight but little did she knows, the residents were also admiring the girl smiling and her serene expression that pasted on her usual enigma face. They know she's a human and they can't reveal themselves to her and they should be cautious because they don't even know what she really is and- heck where she even comes from is such a mystery to the yokai in the household. Without knowing she had spectators she began to sing. Singing a sad song about an oblivious girl who doesn't even know what gift had been bestowed upon her. But she never get to finished her song when a silhouette kneel behind her, snaking their arms across the girl neck and buried her face at the crook of the girl neck. The human girl startled at the sudden touch making the girl behind her grinned and tightening her hug as her arms leave the human neck and slither it around the waist. The human girl began to redden and shudders when the other girl inhaled her scent.

Seeing how the human girl interact with their soon to be leader they snickers under their breath. This is the first time their young leader acts in such possessive way towards someone other than her friend. Not to mention the feeling of hers is different. They can sense it, the feeling that she have toward her friends is just a protective instinct to her friend but when it comes to this human girl that they just found faint in front of their house gate several days ago is different than the young leader friends. It was just not to protect, but a possessive nature, like she want to make the human girl as hers. Supposedly, what had happen several days ago prove some of their assumption. The day when their young lady enraged on the blond yokai.

After several times, the human girl try to break free from their young master, the human girl finally relaxed to the touch and slowly close her eyes. Their young master eyes change to hetero chromatic of red and gold but the human girl oblivious about the other girl changes. The other girl leans down to her ear and whisper with such possessive tone that make the human girl jolt and shiver. Only god knows what their young master whisper to the human and they should let it be.

The human girl hummed and shiver when the other breathes contacts with her skin as their gaze falls on the Sakura tree. "Rikuo? What are you doing?", Yura approached to her husband until her eyes landed on the two figure belong to her daughter and their new member of the family. Both of them staring straight to the Sakura tree at their lawn with Kuroshi holding Aira tightly in her arms not letting her go. "You know,…I might approve their relationship if our daughter were a _**'boy'**_". Rikuo sigh and ignoring the hard slap at his back head that he received by his beloved wife. She huffed before sigh, "I can't deny it. I like that Aira girl. I want her to be family but …..", her eyes dulls . "We don't know if she's willing to take it … The yokai I mean …We already confirm she were a victim of yokai attack and now that slitted mouth yokai …." . "That yokai…" Rikuo interrupt. "… With the Yokai still on loose …it dangerous for her". "I know dear … Lets go to sleep …we have a busy day tomorrow". Yura nod and follow Rikou silently from behind.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"I LOVE YOU …"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**" I WANT TO PROTECT YOU"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"RUN !"**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So… This is Kuroshi and her friend?". Aira asked Wakana while scheming on the album. Wakana smile cheerily, "That mighty delinquent's look is Daiki , this lovely girl is Megumi and the bespectacled one is Tsuyoshi. Kuroshi had been friend with them since they were little". Aira shrug. "I know … when she kidnaps that Megumi girl", she remembered that night and wince in pain but Wakana was oblivious to this just laugh happily. "I know! She acts just like her father and my late husband". Aira blink and finally realized something about the family, "What happen to your husband?". The room suddenly felt cold and as Wakana open her mouth…

**THUD!**

**"I'M HOME ! AIRA ! WHERE ARE YOU ?!"**

Hearing the shout of the young girl calling for her, she flinch. "Oh no… That demon is back~~". Wakana laughed, "There's a truth in your words". This statement leave Aira dumbfounded. "…Whaa…?"

"Oh boy..", Wakana close her gape with her hand when Kuroshi tackle Aira to the ground with Aira underneath her granddaughter. Kuroshi face buried at the crook of Aira's neck. "Owww,Owww~~ That's hurt! Get off of me demon!", Aira struggle but her attempt were in vain when Kuroshi still pinning her at her place. " You smell nice..~~", she sniffed and nuzzle not realizing how the girl beneath her stiff, eyes huge widen. A fake cough from Nurarihyon bring them back to reality . "Hmnn…. My dear Great grandchild. I approve you being together but before that….. Don't start making out before you marry and especially in front of your grandmother, Kuroshi", Nurarihyon spoke with a smirk and sly tone. Aira face turned red hot that could rival the tomato color while Kuroshi try to keep her cool face and quickly get off from Aira. Kuroshi hide her face within her palm, glancing at the human girl from the corner of her eyes.

_'That's weird… W-Why her scent is so… So alluring? Not even my friend had this kind of scent.. Or… Maybe it's just my imagination? …. That's must be it… I should just ignore it'_, not that she know she shouldn't ignore this for the future.

Kuroshi broke out from her thought and faced to both of her grandparents. "Jii-chan.. Baa-chan… I was wondering if I can take Aira to that 'place' since tomorrow starts my school holidays", Wakana eyes widen while Nurarihyon looked at her sharply. "Out of all place… Why there?". Aira blink her eyes, surprised hearing a demanded tone from the short old man. "What place?", Aira ask from her curiosity not even realizing the tense situation until Wakana change the topic. "Let's find Yura-chan~~ She might need some help for dinner.", Aira hesitantly nod and quietly follow her from behind. She over her shoulder for a moment and saw Kuroshi smile fondly towards her that makes her face red and quickly exit the room.

_"Why did she smile like that? That doesn't make any sense! And why the heck am I blushing for! She's a girl for God sake!"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nuraihyon still with his sharp gaze upon his beloved Great Granddaughter for her to explain. "**WHY?**". She sigh, her eyes change to heterochromatic of red and gold. "**'WE'** want her to know about us, about our origin, about the real me. I don't care if she hate me or not, I want her to know. I don't want to keep her in the dark. I know it dangerous if she knows, but it more dangerous if she doesn't know!". "Why do you care so much of her?! You just meet her several days ago. She just a human …."

"**SHE'S NOT JUST A HUMAN!**"

Kuroshi snapped at him. The older man startled in shock. She had never acted like this to him, especially over a human. Once she realize what happen, she stammered,"….. I'm sorry…. I….I don't mean to yell at you Jii-chan". She bow her head down, embarrassed for yelling at the former first leader of the Nura clan. She rise her head when she felt a hand ruffle her hair gently just to see her father and her Great Grandfather smile at her. **_(Aira: Where did he come from? Kuroshi: How should I know... )_**

"Your already 13 years old. It's yokai adult age. You can decide on your own now not to mention your going to be the next leader after me and the first girl in our family history to do it. We won't stop you your decision.", Nurarihyon was about to protest but seeing Rikuo expression towards Kuroshi, he closed his mouth before sighing heavily,"Alright! Alright! You can do whatever you want but me and your father won't take any responsible about what will happen next!". She beamed and nod happily. "I will, father! Jii-chan!", Rikuo smile at her antic while Nurarihyon mumble about how the children rebelling nowadays.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aira sweatdrop when seeing a beautiful maiden in pure white Kimono practically destroy the kitchen. Yura facepalm at the situation while Wakana smile obliviously. The kitchen were in havoc and what irked the girl more was-

_"How did the snow get in here?! It's not even the winter season yet!"_

She notice the maiden injured hand and quickly take her hand towards her. _"Her hand is so cold and pale,"_ she thought "….like a snow…". She never realizes what she says until all people around her. "Errr…. Did I spoke it outloud? . They all nod. She scratches her cheek "W-well…. Her hand is cold and white just like a snow..", she waves towards the woman. "It not an insult! It a compliment! Really! I'm not lying!, she spoke anxiously. "It's okay Aira-san… I'm happy with your compliment", the woman look at her, blushes across her cheek as she fidget in a shy manner. "Call me Aira.. Just Aira.. Umnnn… What's your name?" "I'm Tsurara..", Aira pull out her handkerchief and wrap it around Tsurara's hand. "You don't need too..", she says. "I'm insist… Beside … You can give it back later. Let us finish the work." Aira, Wakana and Yura ushered Tsurara to have a rest ensuring her they would manage to do the job leaving her dumbfounded and nod at what the ordered her to do, resting. Tsurara look at the 3 human retreated back and look back at the handkerchief and saw a name engraved by the corner of the handkerchief, _** .**_

"**A**? Is that her surname? The one she forgot?", she smiled. Her young master certainly attract to rather interesting human she thought quietly to herself. The sudden thought held her mind in a short stop as she blinked her eyes, confused as she never once thought human as an interesting being other than a being that needed to be protect. "Why is this human seems different?", was the only word she mutered outloud under her breath. She can never answer that as slowly she began to feel attracted to her as well. _"Oh my, if master Kuroshi know, she would be jealous. Well she was jealous when Aira-san spends most of her time with Kubinashi"_. She chuckle to herself not minding her already heal hand. "She never realize she mention us as yokai.. Such an oblivious girl. I hope young master won't bully her too much". She walk away leaving a small trail of snow over the floor, retreating to her own room until the dinner is finished to be served.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aira : *lean on Kitty* I don't feel motivated at all….  
Kitty : *sweatdrop while hold on Aira* Err… Maybe because you think people don't read our fic that much?  
Aira : *gloom/depressed*  
Kitty : Aaaa….. I hit the nail aren't I… To reader please comment our story or maybe ideas? I don't want my beloved Aira in her depressed mode… I kinda hard to deal..  
Aira : *groan*  
Kitty : See ya next time~~ **


End file.
